Leaves of Red
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: After the war is over, Hermione returns to the muggle world...but something coaxes her back. Hermione x Ginny Ginny x Hermione femmeslash, rated M for later chapters.
1. Red

**I haven't really realized until this moment that I absolute shit at finishing chapter fics. But, this one I'm extremely interested in. And I PROMISE you that I will see it through. And at the moment, I'm working on chapters for my other two unfinished chapter fics. I'm getting there guys! Don't be disappointed! Anywho, this is a rather odd couple for me, but maybe that's why it's so exciting. Please enjoy, and for the love of Puff the Magic Dragon, **

**Reviews are sexy. **

**

* * *

  
**

She was dying. Around her the world was shuddering to a halt, sending her flying at 1,000 miles per hour into the atmosphere. She felt herself floating away, like a dead autumn leaf dancing to the ground. She was that leaf. She felt herself lightly hit the ground, the smell of grass and dirt almost overwhelming her heightened senses. She was dried up, pale and waiting. Waiting for someone to save her. Waiting for someone to give into the temptation of stepping on a crispy autumn leaf. It couldn't be long now. She shivered, the particles of the leaf sighing in their weary stupor.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

She was still floating. But, this time as if on a cloud...as if at any moment gravity could decide to work and she would go hurtling to the ground. She closed her eyes and willed it to be so, but she didn't fall.

_I'm sorry._

Her eyelids flickered, but the cloud remained, her fingers twitched...her blood started to circulate.

_Shit, no, please, no._

She felt herself being drawn away from the cloud, away from the comfortable space. She felt pain, a pain that crept up her spine...but it was more than that, it was as if the pain wished to consume her whole. As if the pain itself would completely destroy her. She felt something stabbing her arm as she was wrenched harshly back into reality.

_**Fuck.**_

She knew where she was, but her eyes refused to open, so she let them stay closed.

Maybe I'm just here for a moment...maybe I'll go again.

But the pain was becoming sharper, the stabbing becoming more persistent. She knew that they had saved her.

**_Fuck._**

Again, she was here, in this bed...needles pricking her arms while strangers in white uniforms frowned down at her, inwardly scowling, wishing that they could be anywhere else.

_I'm so fucking sorry._

As if they knew. As if they had one fucking idea of what it felt like to float on that cloud...to be the leaf on that ground. She knew though...she knew. It was these trips that got her through. Through suicide, she could live, she could breathe easy again, she could try to be normal, to function.

_I'm sorry, so sorry._

She let her eyes slide open. She was used to the shock of bright hospital lights, but she moaned all the same. Coming back was always the worst part. After you've died, life looks a little bit more grim. But, at the same time, each time you came back there was that little sigh of relief, buried deep within you, that made you know that there was something special about living.

_Please, come back._

She gave a weak smile to the nurse standing right above her, and what she received in return was disgust. She didn't flinch, she was used to disgust, it's all she ever got these days.

_Hermione..._

The whisper was a flash, but she smiled in spite of herself. There was always that little whisper, right after; telling her that, yes, indeed, there was something worth living for, she just had to wait for it, and well; if she died in the meantime, she wouldn't know the difference, would she?

She closed her eyes and let red hair fill her mind...red hair, ivory skin, soft pale freckles dotting a petite sloping nose and eyes the color of moss, or seawater after a storm. She felt her hands travel down planes of smooth skin and delicate curves. She sighed, sinking into the bed. It briefly entered her mind how uncomfortable this bed was compared to the cloud, but she pushed it away, thinking of her...of her beauty.

"Erm. Hermione?" the voice was deep and cracked a bit on the last syllable of her name.

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked towards the sound of the voice. At first all she saw was white dots, but gradually they faded and she saw that she was looking into the face of none other then Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" she asked, trying to put a touch of enthusiasm in her voice to mask that she wasn't at all happy to see him.

"Um...hi." he answered, running his long fingers awkwardly through his disheveled red hair.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked, rather sharply. She knew that they were far past casualties, they'd reached that point many years ago. In fact, the last time she'd seen Ron was many years ago.

He reached his hand into the pocket of his jeans. Hermione grimaced at how out of place he looked in muggle clothing, and how obviously out of touch he was with what was to be worn, and what wasn't.

He pulled out a small gold galleon. "Remember?" he asked, holding out the gold piece to her. She looked irritably down at the tubes sprouting from her arms.

"OH! Right..." he said, fumbling with the coin. "It's...from the D.A...you made them...so we could all communicate witho-"

She cut him off, "Yes, Ron, I remember, but what does that have to do...-"

Now it was his turn to cut her off. "I'm trying to bloody well explain, aren't I?" he looked down at her, a confused, yet fearful look plastered onto his face. She thought she saw a glimpse of the boy she once knew in that look, but the next moment it was gone, replaced yet again by his very adult awkwardness.

"Right." He started, trying to look everywhere but her eyes. "Well, I was looking through old school things, you know, memories..." he stumbled a bit, looking at the coin for what appeared to be strength. "And well. I found the coin...and I thought, well, this is interesting. I'd thought I'd lost it during that last day...Well anyway, almost the moment I picked it up it started to glow...and well, right away, somehow I knew that it was you calling. So, I ran downstairs to look at the clock..."

"Wait a minute, I'm not on the clock." Hermione cut in, raising one eyebrow. At this point the nurses were staring at them...not in shock, but in a snide cockiness that sent an angry shiver down Hermione's spine.

"You are. Mum added you and Harry after...well, you know..." he smiled weakly before continuing. "Your name was pointing towards mortal peril...and well...okay, I'll admit, I panicked, okay? I tapped into your thoughts. Yeah, I can do that now." he added seeing the skepticism on her face.

"And...I saw that you were here...and well, I came over...because to be honest, there's a message I've had to deliver anyway...I just haven't been able to see where you were...I'm not that good at it, the only reason I could see this time was because your defenses were down."

"You've been trying to find me?"

"For years."

"You know, Ron. You're really thick. Why didn't you just write?"

"Would you have answered?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then realized that, yes, indeed, Ron had outgrown some of his schoolboy ignorance.

"No." she answered, finding some reason in his expression to tell him the truth.

"What's you message?" she added, finding herself curious, if only for his connection with her...her...her...

"I have several. The first being that we're godparents." he let the words hang in the air for a moment.

"...To Harry and Ginny's baby boy, James."

Hermione must have stopped breathing, because the next thing she knew she was gasping for breath, holding onto the frame of the bed for support. Several of the nurses had rushed over in alarm.

Ron had realized his mistake.

"I guess...bugger, I guess I should have told you that they had gotten married first. That was the other bit of news..." he trailed off, looking alarmed now at the lack of color in Hermione's face.

"Are you...I mean...did you..." he seemed unable to finish his sentence, but Hermione held up her hand for him to stop anyway.

"Just need to...just give me...need to breathe." she stammered, trying to force air into her lungs. She was still clutching the bed frantically, and Ron was looking around, quite at a loss for words.

After several minutes had passed, Hermione looked up at Ron again.

"Godparents, huh?" she said, trying to push a smile onto her face, but realizing halfway through that it wasn't going to come.

"Yes...and they're expecting another child. They're...they're going to name him Albus." he said the words with care, still trying to pinpoint exactly what had made Hermione so upset.

This time she was ready for it, she didn't even flinch. "Oh?" She asked, pulling the covers tight around her shoulders.

"Yes, Ginny's due in March." at the sound of her name, Hermione couldn't help but flinch a little, and Ron seemed to have noticed it. But, he chose, however to ignore it.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked weakly, now trying to prevent tears from starting to form.

"Well...no...there's two more things. The next one...well, I don't really know what it means. Ginny said to tell you..." he looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember a complicated equation.

Hermione's heart stopped. She couldn't control the shaking that had now taken over her body, she looked up at Ron, the warm tingle of anticipation surging through her veins, making her head spin.

"She said to tell you...'Dogs always find their way home.' Does that mean anything to you?"

Hermione felt her entire body go numb, but she didn't miss a beat. "No, it means nothing, just gibberish."

"Oh..." Ron said, looking disappointed, he'd obviously been looking forward to finding out what the message was.

"You said you had 2 more messages, what's the last one?" Hermione was having trouble speaking, but she wanted nothing more than for Ron to leave.

"Oh..." Ron had turned suddenly scarlet and he hastily shoved the golden coin back into his pocket.

"I just wanted...just wanted to ask...well you know we've always had kind of a thing...didn't we?"

Hermione was dumbfounded...was he really bringing this up? She signed inwardly, bracing herself.

"Kind of." she answered, trying her best to look at him blankly.

"Well...I mean...don't you think maybe you'd like to...I don't know...come back with me?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that Hermione knew where her immediate future lie. There was only one little thing she wanted to clear up.

"Ron, I'm flattered, really, but, can you give me a week...come back. In one week, and I will give you my answer."

Just as fast as the scarlet jumped into Ron's face, it drained and left him paler than before. A wide smile grew across his face, spreading to every inch of him.

"Brilliant!" He answered, shoving his hands into his pockets again, the smile still plastered on his face.

She gave him a weak smile in return, trying to signal with her eyes that it was time for him to leave.

He seemed to get the hint and he started to back out of the small hospital room. The nurses gave him scorching looks.

"Next week then?" he smile grew.

"Next week." she confirmed.

He turned to go, almost running into the frame of the door.

"Oh, Ron?" she called, before he was fully out.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Ginny something for me will you?" she drew a breath, ragged and short, "Where her home is, there will always be someone there to love her."

"What's that mean?" Ron raised a pale eyebrow.

"Oh, just some gibberish to shoot back to her." Hermione said again, smiling as convincingly as she could.

"Where her home is, there will always be someone to love her...got it. Later, Hermione." he turned again and with a last flash of his cotton yellow shirt, he was gone.

"Later Ron..." Hermione mumbled, for the first time a real smile exploding onto her face. Her body trembling with happiness for the first time since that night at Hogwarts...for the first time since she had seen Ginny's face...for the first time in 10 years.

And if anything was certain, this feeling would stay until next week, mixing with the butterflies and rushing through her like a bullet.

She let her eyes close, and she was submerged in bliss.


	2. Vermilion

**See? I told you I would update soon! But, seriously guys...you should review. I have like negative amounts of motivation when a story doesn't get reviews. Soooo...like, shit, **

**Reviews are sexy.**

**(Next chapter hopefully up by next week!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Ron looked silently up at the wooden cottage. The lake behind it was shimmering majesty in the sunlight and it cast a magical ambiance about the place. The cottage had soft blue shutters with cotton yellow drapes in the windows. Rosebuds bloomed in the front and the grass shivered lightly in the soft wind. For some reason the sight of this made Ron nervous. He took a step forward, quickly ascending the hillside.

When he reached the door he raised and lowered his hand several times before he had the courage to knock.

His fist impacted the wood with a resounding BOOM, he heard it echoing in the small cottage a moment before he heard light footsteps running towards the door.

"James! Wait!" he heard the muted voice a moment before the door was swung open to reveal his beaming godson.

Ron's nervousness melted away as he swept the child into his arms, seeing Ginny run into the hallway a second later. He saw a tremendous sigh of relief shake her chest when she saw it was just Ron.

"How's my favorite little wizard?" Ron cooed at James, swinging him around before casting a look at Ginny.

"You shouldn't fear dark strangers at your doorstep anymore, Gin. Your husband took care of that, remember?" he smiled at her, lightly putting the laughing child back on the floor and heading inside.

"Where's the bugger, anyway?" Ron asked, looking around the empty hallway and into the living room.

"HARRY!" Ginny called. A second later they heard a loud crack, followed by a series of swear words.

"WHAT?" he called back, Ron heard his footsteps heavily descending the back steps.

Ron smiled as a shock of black hair and wire rimmed glasses peaked around the corner.

"Hey mate" he said quietly, smirking slightly.

"Hey!" Harry answered, quickly walking to Ron and giving him a hug. "Where've you been mate, it's been ages!"

"I saw you at Christmas!" Ron retorted, sitting heavily on the couch.

"Yeah, and what is it...June?" Harry beamed, clapping Ron on the back.

"Butterbeer, firewhiskey, pumpkin juice?" Ginny interjected, wiping her hands on the green apron she'd been wearing.

"Firewhiskey" Ron and Harry said at once, laughing again in spite of themselves.

"So.." Ron started, once Ginny had run off to get the drinks. "You'll never guess who I just saw." Ron paused, looking up at Harry, who's stare was just as blank as ever.

"Who?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"No lie, mate, I found her through those bloody coins we made for the D.A. Who would've thought?" Ron smiled weakly.

"How is she?" Harry asked, his voice still as soft as ever.

"She's...she's bad, mate. She was in the muggle hospital when I saw her. Nurses told me she'd tried to kill herself."

Ron saw the concern creep into Harry's face a moment before there was a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by a gasp of pain.

"Gin?" Harry asked, starting to stand up to walk to the kitchen.

"Fine, fine, just a little cut, don't mind me, I'll be out in a moment." Harry looked like he was about to argue, but he sat back down and looked back at Ron, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Blimey...I..." he started, but then his words died off.

"I don't know either, mate. But, I asked her if she would come back with me, and she said to give her a week to mull things over."

"You bloody idiot!" Harry said, his voice rising in volume, "What, do you want to give her another chance to kill herself? What are you thinking?"

"I..." Ron stopped. He hadn't considered this, his heart dropped into his stomach.

"You have to go back." Harry's voice was firm, his deep green eyes set on Ron's.

"Wait a minute, she's probably not even out of the hospital yet, plus, I have more news." he looked up at Ginny as she walked back in, the hands that held the firewhiskey were shaking and her face was completely drained of color.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, taking the glasses from her trembling hands. She smiled weakly.

"Fine, fine." she said, sitting down heavily on the couch, her eyes glazed.

"um..." Ron started, forcing his eyes away from his shaking sister, "Hermione has agreed to be James and Albus' Godmother..." the news that had seemed happy a few moments ago now seemed empty, like it was the last thing to be worried about.

"Oh, brilliant" Harry responded, his tone echoing how Ron felt.

"And...well, Gin?" Ron looked to his sister, who was now staring blankly into her pumpkin juice.

"Yes?" she asked, not lifting her gaze.

"There was a message for you too..." the shakes that had somewhat stilled started up again viciously, almost causing Ginny to spill her drink.

"She said...'If she comes home, there will always be someone to love her' or something like that. I've no idea what it means, it's probably just rubbish from all of that muggle medicine they were feeding her."

The color that was left in Ginny's face slowly drained and she suddenly looked very frightened.

"I've got to...I need..." she seemed to have forgotten how to speak and she pushed herself up from the couch and swiftly left the room.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, turning towards Ron.

"I've no idea." he looked at the doorway where Ginny had disappeared, the fear that it wasn't just gibberish very real now.

"I think she's just tired...you know how women get when they're pregnant..." Harry trailed off, seeming to remember that no, Ron didn't know what women were like when they were pregnant.

Harry became silent, sipping his firewhiskey slowly, as if trying to figure out how to make this situation better.

"I miss her." he said finally, downing the rest of his cup.

"I do too. I miss all of us, you know? The way we used to be. Now it's all so hard." He looked down too, for some reason the thought of looking at Harry scared him, as if he might burst into tears.

"You'd think it would be easier, now. We're not fighting death eaters and trying to kill dark wizards. But what's so much easier about this? At least we all had each other."

Now Ron definitely felt himself tearing up, he couldn't believe he had done nothing with his life so far. He was almost 30 and he felt like everything had already been done.

"But, look at you. You've got a family, a house, you've got everything, don't you?" Ron looked up at him for the first time.

"Blimey, mate, I'm not saying that. I love my family. I love Ginny. I just miss it. Us." their eyes met and for a moment it was like no time at all had passed, it was like they were 17 again.

"Maybe it can be that way again. If Hermione comes back with me." Harry looked away, the spell was broken, they both knew that it could never be the same.

And, like clockwork, James came running in, signaling the end of their conversation.

Ron couldn't help but smile when James was around, he swept the child into his arms and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"You make it worth it, James" he said, ruffling his black hair. James giggled, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck.

"Maybe it won't be the same, mate, but maybe it can be better" Harry said, smiling at his son, at last a spark of hope in his eyes.

"I hope so." Ron said, smiling back.

"I'm going to go see if she's out of the hospital yet." Ron put James down and stood up, hitting Harry lightly on the shoulder as he did so.

"You'll be back soon? Hermione does need to meet her godson, after all." Harry smiled again, scooping his son into his lap.

"Of course." Ron beamed one last time and walked into the hallway to retrieve his coat.

"Ron..." came a light voice when he was almost out of the door. He jumped, spinning around to see Ginny standing behind him, tears streaming down her face.

"Gin?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"I'm fine. Tell her something for me, will you?" she was shaking again and Ron wrapped an arm gently around her shoulder.

"Course" he muttered, letting her lean against him.

"Just tell her to please come home."

Ron nodded, knowing that Ginny was in no state to be questioned. He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder gently before crossing to the door. And with that he walked into the cool dusk, taking on last look at the small cottage before turning on the spot.


	3. Orange

**Next chapter up soon, I promise. **

**Reviews are sexy. **

**

* * *

**

It took Ginny a full minute to realize that she was still standing in her hallway staring at the door where Ron had just left. She was pulled from her reverie by what she assumed was Harry stomping back into the kitchen. She looked down and stared thoughtlessly at her hands knotted in the fabric of her apron, at her still feet. She could feel her heart starting to slow, as she felt all feeling leave her.

_Hermione was coming home._

Her fingers knotted tighter but her stance remained.

_Hermione had tried to kill herself._

Still no feeling would come, just the rough passing of fabric between her pale fingers, the grains rubbing her skin raw, but she couldn't feel it.

_Hermione still loved her._

Her heart picked up, her fingers worked at the fabric, she didn't blink, she didn't move. She couldn't. For years she had been looking for some hint...some little sign that Hermione still wanted to see her. She'd even given Ron a message if he ever ran across her. Anything, a letter, a newspaper article saying something about her so that Ginny would know she was okay.

She'd been stashing muggle papers for years. Harry didn't know this, but then again she had never met a more oblivious man. Maybe that's why he was the obvious choice for marriage. But now...now, she had everything she had been waiting for for years and years... and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she could just stand there. Dumbfounded. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. She knew Harry would be in the hallway soon, either to look for her, or to head back to whatever he was doing upstairs.

She squeezed her eyes shut. _ Must move...must move..._she silently coaxed her legs until she regained enough feeling in her body to turn and ascend the stairs. She knew quiet would help her think.

When she reached her bedroom she was at a loss. How was this going to help? She shut the door behind her with numb fingers. She crossed the room and sat heavily on the cornflower blue bedspread. It didn't take long until she was laying on it, her face buried in the fabric, thinking that maybe the familiar smell would do something to calm her. It didn't. It smelled like Harry. Her and Harry. Not Hermione...that sweet delicate smell, that shy, becoming smell. That smell Ginny would smell just before Hermione walked into the room..._that smell._ Ginny closed her eyes, trying to imagine it...trying to hold onto it.

_As always there came that smell...Ginny leaned into it, smiling, a second later soft arms were around her, fragrant hair was brushing her shoulder and warm lips were being pressed to her own. _

"_Mm, hello love" Ginny mumbled, opening her eyes to bright eyes and parted lips. _

"_Hello, studying are we?" Hermione looked down at the scattered books on Ginny's floor. _

"_Not anymore." Ginny mumbled, bringing Hermione's lips back to her own. _

_Hermione...Hermione..._

"_This is where you should always stay" Ginny mumbled, later, after clothes had joined the books on the floor and faces were flushed, hair a mess. _

"_I know. You know I'll always come back." Hermione snuggled deeper into Ginny's arms. _

"_Like a dog. A really really cute dog." Ginny laughed and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. _

"_Mm...dogs always find their way home." Hermione smiled, and Ginny felt her heart beginning to break. _

Ginny jerked, pushing herself away from the fabric as if it had burned her. She felt tears in her eyes now and she tried desperately to push them away. She had managed this long, she could manage a little longer, and Harry could not find out or it would be ruined...over.

Ginny loved her son, and she wouldn't rip apart his world like that. She had to stay with Harry...but she could handle that...just as long as Hermione was back in her arms.

She gazed out of their small bedroom window and wondered if Ron was back with Hermione now...she wondered if they were packing...or if they were on their way here. She wondered if Hermione was the same...if she smelled the same, if she got the same look on her face when she smelled something sour, if she laughed the same, touched the same. She wondered if she would love her the same.


	4. Amber

**Next chapter up soon. Thanks for the support guys, it really helps me to keep going, so keep it up!**

**Reviews are sexy.**

**

* * *

**

_Soon I will be in your arms, where forever waits to lull me to sleep. And with you I will close my eyes and be. _

The apartment was a mess. An indescribable infinite mess and Hermione had no idea where to start. She looked around at the debris littering her floor, the books spilling out of her bookcases, the clothes hanging off of chairs, of lamps, the foot of useless crap laying on her bed. She sighed, knowing she had very little time to make sense of all of it. Not just the apartment...but everything, her life.

As she waded through the piles of various objects, it suddenly dawned on her that...well, she was still a witch. But then another, more daunting realization settled upon her. She had no idea where her wand could possibly be in all of this mess. She looked around, as if the wand would just spring from the clutter. She sighed again when it was evident she would have to do all of her packing by hand.

She looked desperately at the calendar on the wall. Noting that she had been in the house for 2 whole days without accomplishing anything productive. She had been sitting in her chair, lounging the days away, daydreaming about all of that red hair...those brown freckles...that smooth...smooth skin...

"_Ginny...please." slender arms wrapping around a pale neck, fingers entwined in luscious locks..."Kiss me" heated lips against pulsing skin, hearts beating in sync, but at the same time thudding to a different rhythm. _

"_I love you..." _

Hermione jerked, violently pulling herself from her trance like state. She needed to prepare...she needed to get things in order, she knew this...but; for once in her life she wasn't worried about it. She was cool, she was calm, collected. She was a vegetable. The one time where being her normal self would have been beneficial, that girl seemed to have run far away, leaving this hollow shell of a girl, a girl who was content with sitting all day, getting nothing done as the moment of her departure sped towards her.

She was just about to tackle the mess on her couch when there was a loud knock on her door.

"Oh, who the hell..." she mumbled as she made her way through the door. She didn't bother to look through the peephole, she just swung it open, her mouth already posed to form the harsh words condemning whoever was on the other side for bothering her.

"Oh." She said as she saw an echo of her daydreams. Red hair, green eyes, red lips...wait.

"I don't think 2 days equals a week, Ron." Hermione said sharply, once again ignoring normal introductory practices.

"Relax, Herm, I was just coming to see how things were coming." he looked around her shoulder at the mess behind her, "I see not very well."

"Well, Ronald, if you must know, I seem to have misplaced my wand, and I have to pack by hand." Ron's face brightened considerably.

"So you're coming?" Hermione almost grimaced at the wide smile suddenly adorning his face.

"Yes, care to help?" she tried to keep a kind air to her voice but found she was struggling. She didn't think he noticed though.

"Yeah. Do you want everything?" Ron was already removing his wand from his back pocket. Hermione was still amazed that he hadn't managed to blow off his entire backside.

"No. But, I don't really feel like sorting through everything, so you mind as well. You can start by summoning my wand though." she looked helplessly at the mess. "It's somewhere in here."

"Okay." he raised his wand slightly. "Accio wand" he said strongly, flicking his wand. Hermione was impressed at his improved technique.

From somewhere in the back of the apartment came a large crack and Hermione suddenly remembered where she had hidden her wand all those years ago.

"Oh, bloody hell" she said, as the wand zoomed into Ron's hand. "That was at the bottom of my closet in an ancient glass case. Now I suppose all of that rubbish is in a pile on the floor. Beautiful."

Ron smiled. "You're a witch, remember?" he handed her the wand, and despite her mood she smiled as the familiar wood brushed her fingertips. She felt a rush, she had really missed magic. "Ah..." she said, flicking her wand at a sock on the floor in front of her, "Reducto" she murmured. The sock shrunk before her eyes. It felt good.

"That's brilliant. We won't even need boxes if we just shrink everything." Hermione didn't say anything, she just turned to the nearest object and repeated the spell.

It didn't take long until they were surrounded by an entire miniature house. Hermione picked up a table and cradled it in her hand, "Brilliant" she murmured, examining it.

Ron had conjured a bag and swept his wand across the floor, making all of the miniatures fly into it.

"Are we done?" Ron asked, looking around at the bare apartment and then at Hermione. She walked over to him and dropped the table into the bag.

"Yeah...I guess." she looked at him, trying to think about Ginny. Trying to think about her arms instead of the house she was going to with Ron.

"We're going to Harry's and Ginny's first, if that's okay. They really want you to meet James. And of course they haven't seen you in forever." Ron slung the bag over his shoulder, his bright eyes turned on her.

"Of course" she answered, starting to walk in the direction of the door, taking one last look at her apartment. She would never have known a week ago that so much was going to change...that one little thing would cause so much to happen...that she would be holding her wand again, that soon she would be holding her godson...that soon she would be holding Ginny.

Her stomach did a back flip at the thought of her. Ginny...she hoped that everything could be the same. That Ginny would still love her, that she would still feel the same when she held her.

As her and Ron stepped into the cool London air, she felt nervous for the first time.

Because she was about to find out.


	5. Yellow

**Okay...so, I was going to wait until after I moved to write this chapter, because I wanted to dedicate a lot of time to it...but, I couldn't wait. I haven't been writing at all because of the move and it's actually just...not good for me. So, here you are, another chapter probably won't be up for a couple of weeks. We're moving...well, today actually, so, please enjoy, I'm sorry if it sounds a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get it up. Thank you, loyal readers.**

**Reviews are sexy.**

* * *

Harry was confused. A kind of deep, haunting confusion that was threatening to consume him whole if he didn't get to the bottom of it. He had simply never seen Ginny act like this...had never seen her so utterly...flustered. She was stumbling about the house like she had never been inside of it before, and everything she touched it was like she was picking it up for the very first time. Even with James she just didn't seem right. Ginny always had an answer for every question his young brain could come up with and she would deliver them quickly and cunningly, always managing to make their young son giggle and go back to playing. But now...it was like her brain had stopped functioning completely, and all she could manage was to tell James to ask Harry, which Harry knew...if Ginny was in her right mind, she would never ever do. Harry was simply at a loss and he had no idea how to remedy it.

It was the third day of Ginny's odd behavior and Harry was sitting in the parlor, sipping a cup of tea, trying to come up with a solution to what he thought was becoming a hopeless situation. He was gazing dreamily into the steam, deep in thought, when a large bang came from somewhere on the second floor. Harry looked up at the ceiling bewildered for a moment before he snapped to his senses and jumped up. He ran into the hallway, fearing the worst as always, his heart beating madly against his ribcage.

"Ginny?" he called as he started to ascend the stairs, but before he could take one step she had appeared at the top and was quickly running down to him. Her face was stark white and it appeared that she was shaking all over. She seemed unaware that he was there.

"Gin...?" Harry asked again as she brushed past him, all she said in return was "Ooff" as she swept into the kitchen, a blur of red hair and green robes.

He turned around and shook his head in the direction of the kitchen, deciding whether or not to follow her. He didn't have to think about it too long, because the second that he was about to head back into the parlor, there was a knock at the front door. Harry sighed, knowing that now was the absolute worst time for company.

He took a step forward and opened the door, fully prepared to politely ask whoever was on the other side to leave and come back another time. However, before he even got a chance to properly see who was on the other side a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He stiffened, before realizing that he knew this hug...that bushy hair...

"Hermione!" he said in surprise, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and returning the embrace, he now saw that Ron was standing behind her with a slight blush on his freckled cheeks.

"Weren't expecting you so soon mate" he said to Ron as Herminone pulled away, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye.

"Me either." Ron said, stepping inside and closing the door.

"Well, blimey, come inside!" he led them into the sitting room where James was lying on the floor watching his favorite Quidditch players zoom around the furniture.

"James" Harry said proudly, "This is your Godmother, Hermione." James looked up and it appeared that Hermione's tears had only just started. Harry was glad that she seemed to be quite the same.

"Hello, James." Hermione said, smiling sweetly at the child. He smiled back, quickly losing interest however when the seeker smashed into the coffee table.

"He looks just like you Harry" Hermione muttered, smiling once again at the child.

"You'll get to know him, he's just a little busy, he's just like me in that respect...Quidditch first." Harry winked and motioned for the 2 of them to sit down.

"Tea, butterbear?" he asked, looking around for Ginny, for the first time noticing that the house was eerily quiet, and the sounds of Ginny in the kitchen which usually filled the house were absent.

"Butterbear" Hermione said, Harry already knew what Ron wanted so he nodded and walked into the kitchen.

The moment Harry walked into the kitchen, he knew that something was wrong...very very wrong. Ginny was standing at the sink, her back turned to him, her fingers clutching the counter, white and strained from how hard she was holding on. Her back was shaking and Harry could just barely make out a terrified expression on her face in the reflection of the small window above the sink.

"Ginny?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice as he stepped towards her.

She didn't answer, simply tightened her grip on the counter.

"Ginny, please, what's the matter?" he took another step forward, his feeling of absolute helplessness growing with every second.

He took another step, he was a foot away from her now, and he could hear how heavy she was breathing. It was as if she really was...terrified.  
"Just...a minute..." she said, her voice raspy, as if she was trying not to cry.

"Oh...sure..." Harry said, relieved that she had spoken, and content, for the moment to leave her alone and let her collect herself. He backed quickly out of the kitchen, realizing only when he was back in the parlor that he was supposed to be getting his friends drinks.

"Oh, blimey." he muttered, looking back at the kitchen, feeling dread creep up his spine.

"Just have to wait for Ginny to come out." he smiled at Hermione, who smiled back, but did she look a little paler than she did a moment ago?

Just then Hermione looked up at something over Harry's shoulder, the color noticeably leaving her face now.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing there, a little more color in her face, holding 2 firewhiskeys and 2 butterbeers.

"Firewhiskey for my men..." she said brightly, handing Ron and Harry their drinks, they murmured their thanks as she crossed the room to Hermione.

"Hermione..." she said, her voice catching on the last syllable.

"Ginny." Hermione answered, her voice shaky as well, Harry and Ron exchanged looks behind their backs.

"So nice to see you again. Butterbeer?" Ginny said quickly, holding out the butterbeer with a shaking hand. Hermione took it, carefully avoiding Ginny's fingers.  
Ginny smiled and sat down next to Harry, who was just as confused as ever.

After a few moments of silence Harry spoke up.

"So, Hermione, tell us how you've been! It's been ages!" Harry tried to keep a bright tone to his voice, but he couldn't help slipping a look at Ginny as he was addressing Hermione. Hermione seemed not to notice.

"Oh, well, you know. Not much. I've been working as a freelance writer. Now that I think about it...I can't really remember the reason why I gave up magic...it all seems so silly now...now that I'm back with you guys." she paused, looking down at her robes, "I just...I guess I just need to get the hang of using my wand again." She smiled briskly, removing her old wand from the pocket of her robes. Her robes looked a little worn out too. She blushed a little when she realized this.

"I guess I need to get some new things...haven't worn these since we were teenagers." She smiled up at them, fingering a small hole in her pocket nervously.

"Well, it's never too late for a day in Diagon Alley. Ginny? Maybe you and Hermione could go tomorrow? It's supposed to be brilliant out, she could get some new robes and you could finally get that cauldron patched." Harry looked at Ginny expectantly, and she just smiled weakly, notably avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"O-of course." She muttered, only barely loud enough to hear.

"Brilliant" Harry beamed, "That'll give you two time to catch up, and me and Ron time as well. Maybe we'll take James for Quidditch in the park and ice cream, how does that sound?"  
James looked up quickly, a wide smile on his face.

"Yay!" he shouted, hugging Ron's leg, which was the closest thing to his miniature Quittich game. Ron beamed at his Godson, patting him on the head.

"Okay, it's all settled then." Harry said brightly, finishing off the last of his firewhiskey. As he lowered his glass he saw Ginny and Hermione exchange looks for the first time...and he was completely uncertain as to whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he guessed he would just have to wait until tomorrow...and whatever it was that was making Ginny so flustered, he hoped that it would be all okay again by tomorrow.

Just as long as it didn't get worse.


	6. Chartreuse

**Settled in finally. Well, _kind o_f. There's boxes everywhere...but I needed to write. I also have a new job, so bleeehhh. Anyway, here you are loves.**

**Reviews are sexy.**

* * *

Ron's eyes followed a red leaf traveling across the ground, the wind whipping it around it circles, it paused once by his foot and then it was gone. He sighed, his eyes searching for another distraction. He settled on a bird sitting quietly on a branch, it's eyes wide, searching for it's next meal.

Ron and Harry were sitting on a park bench, the silence between them becoming increasingly awkward. It was almost too much. Several times Harry had turned his head towards Ron, about to speak, but at the last second he always bit his tongue and turned back to watch his son zooming around on his broomstick. Once in a while Harry would shout a bit of encouragement to James, but no other words were spoken.

The bird flew away, Ron sighed again and spared a look at Harry. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes, it wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't. He tore his eyes away, looking up at his godson, wishing that he would finish so they could leave.

Harry looked over again, the words leaving his mouth before he had time to decide against speaking them.

"Ron, this is childish." Harry's face turned to crimson the moment the words left his lips.

Ron's face was changing colors as well, he opened and closed his mouth several times before answering.

"Yeah, I suppose." he said, turning to look at Harry, the color now draining rapidly from his freckled face.

"But...you know, how is it supposed to be?" He looked confused, a deep kind of confusion that Harry knew no words would cure.

"I don't know. I know how I'd like it to be...but I can't help but think that's never the way it will be." Harry tried to catch Ron's eyes, but as soon as he did, he looked away, trying to hide his own confusion.

"I know how I'd like it to be too..." was all Ron said before he looked away, his eyes swelling with tears.

"Let's go" Harry said, turning at once to call James down.

* * *

10 minutes later they were leaving the park, James was trailing behind them, his cheeks rosy and a large ice cream cone in his hand. The walk was silent, only interrupted when James finished his ice cream and started talking about how much he loved flying.

"Just like his dad, eh?" Ron asked, smiling at Harry, finding it a lot easier to talk now that a third party was here, even if that third party was just a small child.

Harry smiled back, ruffling his sons hair and laughing as he realized most of the ice cream had ended up on his son's face.

When they got home Harry sent James upstairs to clean up and gave him permission to watch as much TV as he wanted. Some muggle habits were hard to break.

As soon as they heard Jame's door shut Harry and Ron went into the living room, Harry motioned casually at the couch and Ron sat silently. Harry heard a small bang in the kitchen, but just as he was about to go investigate the noise, Ron blurted out what he had apparently been waiting to say all day.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I can't believe I let that happen...we let that happen, and it was wonderful, and I don't regret it, but I completely understand if you never want it to happen again...and...well...I suppose that's all..." As Ron's speech ended, his face fell to his lap, Harry could tell his face was reddening.

"I..." Harry stopped, choosing his words carefully.

"I...don't regret it either." Harry said the words slowly, Ron's eyes coming up to meet his as he spoke the words.

"You don't?" Ron asked softly, their eyes meeting for the first time all day.

"How could I? It was the first time I've felt anything like that. Well...other than our Hogwarts days."

Now it was Ron's turn to stutter. "M-me too mate." he was shaking.

"And...I do want it to happen again..." Harry stepped towards Ron, trying to portray his emotions through his eyes and movements.

"I..." but Harry never found out what Ron was going to say because he erased the distance between them in one step and had his lips pressed against Ron's before he could utter another word.  
And Ron was kissing him back, Harry could feel a sigh of relief coursing through him.

_I'm home_, he thought, bringing his hand to the back of Ron's head and pulling him closer.

But just as Ron was pulling Harry down onto the couch with him there was another loud bang that came from the kitchen, and this time it was too loud to ignore. Harry tore his lips away from Ron and they looked at each other for a moment before Harry jumped up and walked towards the kitchen.

He put his ear on the door, worried that someone might have gotten into the house. He was more worried about them hearing their conversation than anything.

All he heard was a series of small gasps, he pressed his ear harder to the door, almost sure the gasps were coming from a female. _Ginny?_

He slid the door open slowly, making almost no noise. When the door was open a couple of inches he put his eye up to the crack cautiously.

What he saw made his knees buckle, he only had time to jump backward before he fell onto the carpet.

"Harry?" Ron asked from the couch, horrified at the expression on Harry's face.

Harry pointed a shaking finger at the kitchen door, Ron got up slowly, making his way towards it.

"What..." he asked before he put his eye up to the hole.

His reaction was a little bit different than Harrys, instead of jumping back, he simply gasped and kept his face plastered to the door, for what he saw not only fightened him, but relieved him in some sort of strange, sick way.

It was Ginny, that much was certain. And it was also...Hermione. All he could see of Ginny was her long red hair cascading down her bare back, and the bottoms of her shoes. Hermione was sitting in a kitchen chair, her face turned towards the ceiling, her eyes closed and her legs spread. She was completely naked and there...her face buried comfortably between Hermione's legs, was Ginny.

Ron pulled himself away, looking down at Harry, his face paling by the second.

"Well..." he said after a moment, "I guess we don't have much to be ashamed of...should we let them know we're here?" Ron's voice faltered near the end of the question, and Harry pushed himself up slightly.

"No. Let them finish. Come here." Harry held out his hand and Ron reached his own to help him up.

"Not exactly what I was thinking" Harry said, pulling the red head down on the floor with him.

He pushed his lips to Ron's, once the initial shock of seeing his wife's face between Hermione's legs had worn off, he found it quite comforting that they were both trying to keep secrets, and now it completely didn't matter. Ron seemed to feel the same way.

"Should we tell them about us?" Ron asked when they were forced to surface for air.

"No. Not yet" Harry answered just as a surprisingly loud moan came from the kitchen.

"I think they're almost done, come up on the couch."

Harry pushed himself off of the floor, helping Ron up as well. They went back to the couch and fell heavily on it.

"And...will they know we know about them?" as soon as the words left Ron's lips, the kitchen door slid open and Hermione and Ginny spilled out into the living room, giggling and completely unaware that Harry and Ron were sitting there.

Their hair was a mess and their clothes were barely put on right.

As they neared the couch, Ginny finally looked up, her smile dying instantly as she saw her husband and her brother. Her face went from rosy to scarlet in a matter of seconds.  
She looked unable to speak, so Hermione stepped forward, her face only slightly less red.

"We were just washing the dishes" she managed to make it through the sentence without stuttering and she looked quite impressed with herself.

"Did you find new robes?" Ron asked, looking down at Hermione's obviously tattered ones.

"Oh...well, yeah...we're picking them up tomorrow." Hermione looked to Ginny for help, but she soon realized that Ginny was still unable to talk, she was looking at Harry, not even bothering to conceal the horror on her face.

"Oh." Ron said simply, trying to keep from smiling.

"That's perfect actually." Harry said, looking at Ron, "Because Ron and I wanted to take James out again, our son's got quite a knack for flying, you know." He looked directly at Ginny as he said this, Ron saw a slight twinkle in his eyes. Ginny could not have looked more uncomfortable.

"Right." Hermione said, "Well, we must be off, right Ron?" she turned to Ron, begging him to leave with her eyes.

"Right. See you tomorrow, Harry." He stood up, "Ginny." he tilted his head at his sister, Harry smiled at the them and Ginny shot Hermione one last terrified look before Ron swept them out the door.  
"Later James!" Ron called up the stairs, and then they were gone.

Back in the living room Ginny was still frozen in the same spot.

"well..." Harry said, pushing himself off of the couch, "I'm exhausted, coming to bed love?" Harry looked at her, smiling softly.

"Minute..." She stammered, turning as she spoke, pushing her way hurriedly into the kitchen.

She couldn't believe her luck, but next time they would have to be more careful.

If Harry knew...if Ron knew...she couldn't bear to think of it. She's be dead. They'd both be.

But still, behind all of that, she couldn't help but smile thinking about today, she hadn't felt this way in such a long time. She hadn't had butterflies since she was a teenager. She'd missed it.  
She gazed out of the kitchen window, a smile lighting her eyes, eager for the days to come and the moments in Hermione's arms that were now certain.


	7. Lime

**I am so so so sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. It's been crazy, and although that's no excuse I'm using it as one and I promise the next chapter will not take as long. **

**Reviews are sexy. **

**

* * *

**

"You know. I still can't believe I spent that many years in the muggle world. I've missed all of this so much." Ginny couldn't help but smile at the radiant glow surrounding Hermione, she'd also forgotten just how much she had missed her.

"It's quite wonderful, isn't it?" Ginny tangled her hand in Hermione's, relishing the warmth and the eager response she got back.

They had just bought Hermione's robes and had decided to walk down Diagon Alley to see what other treats they could find. After all, Hermione hadn't seen any of the new additions.

"Wonderful." Hermione echoed, her eyes filled with happiness as she looked around the small street.

"See that? It's the new ice cream shop. But instead of ice cream it's little frozen broomsticks that fly into your mouth when you tap your glass. James loves it, I used to take him here all the time." Ginny's smiled faded slightly, remembering the old times she used to share with her son.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione had noticed the subtle mood shift, she always did. It was one of the things that Ginny loved most about her.

"I just...things have gotten so bad with Harry lately. It's been going on for about a year. I can't even fake the happiness anymore, we just don't work. We never have, it's just that we've come to understand that now." she paused, looking longingly at the ice cream shop.

"I think he used to love me, I really do. I felt something too, it wasn't love, but it was comfortable. I accepted that I couldn't be with you, that I had to have something secure. But then one day I saw the love leave his eyes. I guess loving someone that can't love you back must take its toll. He just gave up." Hermione curled her fingers tighter around Ginny's wanting to take all of her hurt away. Ginny smiled weakly.

"I just miss all of us being happy. Being able to go out and enjoy eachother's company. It was always like hanging out with a friend. And now he's always taking James out to play Quidditch, I barely see him anymore." Ginny looked down and started to pull Hermione away from the shop, she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I'm really sorry love." Hermione paused, not quite sure how to comfort her.

"I hope that I can make your life a little less empty." She was just trying to make Ginny smile, but instead Ginny looked at her with deep confusion.

"But...Hermione. You make my life complete. Full in so many ways that I haven't been able to even dream about since you've been gone. I was content with not being completely miserable. I almost forgot what pure happiness felt like. Until now." Ginny stopped them and kissed Hermione solidly on the lips, not caring who saw or who would tell who.

Hermione didn't care either, she pressed her lips into Ginny's, feeling an overwhelming sense of belonging. She didn't know how she had gotten through all of the years of sadness.

"I love you." Hermione said when they pulled away, she didn't need to say anything else, Ginny knew.

"I love you" Ginny echoed, smiling, not able to tear her eyes away from Hermione's.

"What do you say we head home early? Harry and Ron won't be back until dinner time. It will be nice to have the house to ourselves." Ginny said the words openly, not caring what they did once they got to the house, but only wanting to be alone with the girl she was so deeply in love with.

"That sounds perfect" Hermione answered, kissing Ginny once again.

* * *

The house was quiet, just the right kind of quiet to snuggle on the couch with a hot cup of tea and perfect company.

Hermione's head was resting comfortably on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's arm was wrapped around her. The hot tea warmed their bellies and they couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces.

"You know. I could stay here forever." Hermione said, looking up at Ginny, snuggling deeper into her.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Ginny kissed Hermione's forehead, taking a moment to breathe in her beautiful scent.

Hermione pushed herself up so that her lips could reach the red head's, she sighed in contentment and lowered herself back down again.

"Do you remember when we would skip class and just lie in bed together all day?" Ginny rested her chin on Hermione's head, her eyes glazing with memories.

"And the times we skipped class and did other things in bed all day?" Hermione giggled, remembering all of the wild adventures they had.

"Yeah, I remember that time when Filtch walked in on us in one of the empty classrooms. I will never forget the look on his face. Complete horror." Ginny laughed, almost spilling her tea. She sat it on the table.

"Good thing it was so embarrassing he walked out and never told anyone" Hermione was laughing too, she began to remember all of the times they almost got caught. And she remembered them lying in bed later laughing about it just as they were now.

"We need to have some new adventures. We had so much fun." Ginny said through her laughter, running her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Hmmm, what kind of adventures?" Hermione asked, pushing herself up to face her lover, a sly twinkle in her eyes.

"The ones that involve little clothing and random situations." Ginny smirked, already thinking of a million "adventures" they could have.

"Random situations?" Hermione paused before adding, "Like in the street?" Hermione had a devious glare in her eyes and Ginny loved it.

"Like in the street." she confirmed, already aroused by the complete danger of the act.

"Like, right now?" Hermione added, looking at the clock on the wall, "when your husband could come home any second?" Hermione was already standing up, completely excited.

Ginny couldn't say no even though every atom in her body was screaming that this was a terrible idea.

Hermione pulled her across the living room and to the front door. "Ready?" she asked, looking into Ginny's eyes for a moment before sweeping them out the front door.

"Ooh, a bit nippy isn't it?" Ginny smirked, pulling Hermione into a kiss, her hands immediately taking up residence on the brunette's ass.

"A bit" Hermione mumbled, already starting to undo Ginny's robes.

A moment later the fabric fell to the pavement, Hermione's hands rushing to warm the exposed skin.

Her fingers ran up and down Ginny's side, making the red head shiver and press herself into her lover, Hermione's robes joining Ginny's a moment later.

As their clothes piled on the pavement, Ginny lowered Hermione down next to them, Hermione shivered viciously as her back touched the cold pavement, but she immediately forgot as Ginny's hand started to inch up her thigh.

"Ginny..." she murmured, Ginny's lips now closing around Hermione's hard nipple, the warmth making her even wetter.

Ginny's fingers were close and Hermione was wiggling in anticipation.

"How much do you want it?" Ginny whispered, her lips moving to Hermione's belly button.

"Fuck Ginny, I want it bad." Hermione tangled her hands in Ginny's hair, urging her lips downwards and her fingers up. It didn't take much persuasion. Ginny wanted to taste Hermione almost as much as Hermione wanted to feel her tongue.

Her tongue flicked Hermione's clit once as she slid a finger slowly inside of her, sighing at the soft velvet and the sweet taste of her hot, wet center.

Hermione gasped at the contrast between the cold finger and the hot tongue. She knew she wasn't going to last long, this was incredible.

Her hips arched as her hands urged Ginny's tongue deeper.

Ginny added another finger as her tongue flicked faster at Hermione's red heat.

"Ginny..." Hermione moaned as Ginny grasped her lovers thighs and forced them further apart, thrusting her fingers deeper and deeper.

Hermione felt her climax rising inside of her.

Ginny's hand reached up to grasp her breast as she increased her pace, making Hermione's hips buck against her digits.

Ginny knew she was close, and she also knew just what to do to bring her over the edge.

She tilted her finger slightly and smiled as Hermione immediately screamed in pleasure. Ginny remembered where her sweet spot was. It only took a couple more thrusts before Hermione screamed and Ginny tasted her sweet juices once again.

Ginny ran her hands along Hermione's thighs and kissed up her stomach while she came down. When Ginny reached her face Hermione was smiling and panting and eager to kiss the lips that had just given her one of the most amazing orgasms of her life.

The kiss was deep, and so filled with love it made them feel like their hearts were going to burst with the enormity of their feelings.

"I want to be inside of you.." Hermione whispered, running her hands up the back of Ginny's thighs, wanting nothing more than to connect even more with her.

Hermione flipped her over and leaned down to taste her lips once again, she simply could not get enough.

"Wait..." Ginny said, sitting up slightly, "I think I hear something." And sure enough they heard small laughter coming from just over the hill. Laughter Ginny immediately recognized as her sons.

"Shit" they both said at once, jumping up and grabbing their robes. They ran inside and quickly searched for a place to hide. The living room closet seemed as good a place as any and they scrambled inside the moment before the front door swung open and Harry, Ron and James stepped inside.

"Hey James, why don't you go play upstairs, I need to talk to Uncle Ron about something." Ginny heard her son running up the stairs a moment later.

"Let's get a drink." she heard Ron say. Through the slits in the door Ginny and Hermione could see Ron and Harry, but they knew they couldn't see them.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the kitchen, even through they knew they would have to stay in the closet until Ron and Harry left the house again or went upstairs.

"This is kind of exciting, isn't it?" Hermione whispered, running her hand up Ginny's thigh.

"Yes..." Ginny breathed, still wet from outside. "I want you so badly Hermione..."

"Can you be quiet?" Hermione asked, kissing Ginny's neck softly.

"Yes..." Ginny answered, already biting her lip.

"Alright then." Hermione's hands resumed their place on Ginny's thighs as she pushed the red head gently against the wall.

Hermione's lips traced lightly over Ginny's collarbone while her hand inched up her inner thigh.

Ginny was beginning to doubt if she could stay quiet. She could hear Ron and Harry talking in the kitchen, but was far too distracted to make out what they were saying.

Ginny couldn't help but gasp as Hermione's finger found her clit.

"Shhh..." Hermione whispered, pressing her lips to Ginny's to keep her from crying out.

Hermione's finger pushed gently into Ginny and the brunette felt her gasp into the kiss but was pleased that she didn't make any noise.

She pressed deeper into her as her hand found Ginny's breast, her lover's nipple hardening instantly at her touch.

"Mmm" Hermione muttered into the kiss, gently adding another finger. Ginny's hips were pressing down hard, her breasts arching into Hermione's hand, her breath coming in short rasps.

Hermione picked up her pace, Ginny's body pressing into hers, trying to be as close as possible as she felt her climax building.

Hermione felt Ginny's moans start to shake through her and thrusted her fingers deep into her, as deep as she could. Hermione felt her shudder as she hit her spot over and over again.

Ginny brought her hands to the back of Hermione's head and kissed her hard, Hermione knew she about to climax.

Ginny's body shook against Hermione's as she orgasmed, her lips pressing hard into her lovers to keep from crying out, her hips pressing down on Hermione's drenched fingers.

When she was sure she wasn't going to scream, Ginny pulled away, sure her panting was louder than her moans would have been.

She sunk down to the floor, her center throbbing, the spots finally clearing from her vision.

"I think that was the hottest hour of my entire life..." Ginny said softly, looking at Hermione in wonder.

"I think I'd have to agree." Hermione smiled, but noticed something funny.

Namely, they didn't hear any talking. The house was completely silent. Where were Ron and Harry?

"Should we leave?" Ginny asked, looking towards the kitchen. She couldn't see anyone, but they might just be drinking and not talking. And how would it look if they walked out of the closet?

"Let's get dressed first." Hermione said, almost forgetting that they were completely nude.

"Right" Ginny whispered, hurriedly slipping her robes back on as Hermione did the same.

"Oh...I like it better when you're naked" Ginny said, smiling at the brunette before kissing her again.

"Let's go. Quietly." Ginny looked carefully out into the living room one last time before she opened the door silently. She peeked her head around the door to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that no one was there.

"Where could they be?" Ginny wondered aloud, turning to give Hermione a puzzling look.

"Hello?" Hermione called loudly, looking around as she did so.

A second later they heard a large bang come from the upstairs bedroom.

Fearing James had fallen Ginny immediately rushed towards the stairs.

"James?" she called, quickly ascending the stairs to her son's room. She shoved open the door and to her surprise James was sitting there perfectly unharmed, playing with his miniature Quidditch players.

"What, mom?" He asked, as a player clad in red zoomed into her ankle.

"Did something fall?" She looked around the small room, everything seemed to be in order.

"Nope." James said, completely preoccupied with his game.

"Okay" she said, completely confused. She closed the door and turned to see Hermione coming up the stairs.

"Is James okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"He's fine. What was that bang then?" the only other explanation was that something had fallen in the master bedroom, she closed the gap between her and Harry's room and opened the door.

"Ah!" she screamed as she was greeted by her husband and Ron, she was expecting to find the room empty.

They pushed past her, "What are you two up to, then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, nothing, Ron and I were just looking at some old pictures is all." Harry didn't look at her. And was it just Ginny or did they both look a bit disheveled?

"And the bang?" Ginny placed her hands on hips, like she was questioning a guilty child.

"Oh, you just startled me is all." Ron cut in, "You know when you called. Didn't think you two were home yet." Ron's face was beginning to turn scarlet as it always did when he was telling a lie.

Ginny didn't believe them, something was up.

"Alright." she said, choosing not to question it further. She glanced at Hermione as they shuffled past them and down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, leaning against the wall, peering into the bedroom.

"I don't know. All I know is that we don't keep the photo albums in the bedroom." Ginny glanced at the messy sheets and single sock on the floor and suddenly wondered if Harry and Ron were keeping secrets of their own.


	8. Cyan

**Next chapter? Yeah, it's gonna get weird. **

**Reviews are sexy. **

**

* * *

**

Harry hadn't touched his dinner. His fork was cradled in his hand as if he was about to take a bite, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Ginny. His attention did not go unnoticed.

Ginny squirmed, reaching for her glass of water, trying not to catch her husband's eyes.

Harry wasn't sure what he would say if she did anyway.

She cleared her throat, her eyes focusing on her mashed potatoes, still trying to avoid his eyes.

"Mum wants us over for your birthday." she spoke the words in a quiet voice, but in the small, silent kitchen, she could have been screaming.

"Oh?" Harry asked, his eyes falling to his plate as well, suddenly the awkwardness between them had become overwhelming.

"Yes, I suppose she's throwing you a party. But, tomorrow, since I'm sure you and Ron have plans on your actual birthday."

Harry could have sworn he saw her grin, but before he could be certain she had stuffed a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Oh, lovely." Harry said, his eyes finding her face again. He was trying desperately to think of the right combination of words that could express what he was feeling, but as he looked at her, he was beginning to think that they would never come.

When she realized that he was staring at her again, she mumbled and pushed herself from the table, picking up her plate and catching his eye for the first time since they had sat down.

"Being happy is okay, you know." she spoke the words slowly and clearly, holding his gaze for a moment after she had spoken, and then turning away.

Harry watched her walk into the kitchen, the words settling in.

She was right. Being happy was okay.

If only that happiness didn't have to cost him his family.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a tight embrace, her lips finding his cheek a moment later.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry mumbled, suddenly feeling like he was 16 again.

However much Harry hated to admit it, Mrs. Weasley was like the mother he never got to have, and he loved every bit of attention that she had given him. He gave her a huge smile and hugged her back, trying to pour all of the love and gratitude he could into that simple embrace.

"Come over and say hi" she said, pulling away and nodding towards the group of people gathered about 20 yards away.

"I will. But, where's Ron?" Harry eyes had scanned the group of people and although the group was not absent of red hair, he didn't Ron's beaming freckled face among them.

"In the kitchen, dear. Come over when you're done." she ran her fingers affectionately through his hair and then walked off to join the crowd of people.

Harry smiled after her, and turned to walk in the front door.

He pushed the old wood open and stepped inside, skillfully avoiding pots and various cooking utensils that were flying around the small space.

He found Ron a moment later dipping his finger into a bowl of chocolate icing.

"Enjoying my cake?" Harry asked, laughing when Ron spun around, icing all over his face.

Ron beamed when he saw that is was Harry.

"Yeah, fancy a taste?" Ron took a step forward, his eyes gleaming.

"Maybe just one." Harry said, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to Ron's.

After a moment, they pulled away. Fully knowing the danger of snogging in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen.

"You're right. That was delicious." Harry laughed, running the back of his hand over his lips, destroying the evidence.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, suddenly realizing that Harry had walked into the house alone.

"Take a wild guess." Harry mumbled, looking out the window and to the small tool shed at the side of the house.

Ron followed Harry's gaze. "Really?"

"I would bet anything." Harry wanted to remain somber, but he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face.

"I know. The irony's ridiculous." Ron laughed and pushed Harry towards the door.

"Now get out, I need to finish wrapping your presents." Harry felt cool air the moment before Ron had shut the door on his back, leaving Harry no opportunity to argue.

Not that he would have.

His natural curiosity was too strong to keep him away from the action.

He stole a quick glance towards the group of people, and after a moment of hesitation, started walking in the direction of the shed. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to see what was inside, but it was if his legs were being controlled by something else. An unquenchable desire for clarity. He needed to know for sure what he couldn't believe was happening. He had seen it, but he almost felt as if that was a dream.

A moment later, he reached the shed, noting the fogged window. He almost didn't need to look inside, but he did anyway.

Since Harry couldn't see through the window he pressed his eye to the small crack in the door, hearing them a moment before he saw them.

2 naked, pale bodies. One pressed against the wooden wall, the other on her knees.

He jerked his head back, breathless.

He pushed himself away from the shed and immediately began walking back towards the house, his hands clenched, his eyes staring hard at the ground in front of his feet.

This was real, this was happening.

It was only a matter of time before Ginny brought it up, it was only a matter of time before his life was flipped completely upside down.

He forced air into his lungs and he reached the front door.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to talk to Ron, or join the others. After all, he had no idea what was going on with Ron and Hermione, and knowing could help ease his mind.

But, on the other hand, some normal conversation could be really good for him.

Harry placed his hand on the doorknob, weighing his options.

After a moment of contemplation, he decided that Ron could wait until tomorrow, when they were alone, when they could hold a conversation in peace.

He looked towards the group of people for a moment before he started walking towards them.

Such wonderful people they were, and he was lying to them all. As he came closer to them, they started looking up. Some beamed at him, and some started walking towards him.

As he was embraced by his friends and the people he had come to know as his family, he felt his heart breaking. He wanted to be able to tell them everything. He wanted to really talk about his life, instead of making up stories to satisfy them.

But he couldn't.

When the last person released him, he felt his hand being enveloped by another. He looked up at his wife, at her smiling face. And he felt it, love. Not the kind of love a husband and wife should share, but the kind of love where he would go to the ends of the earth for her. The kind of love that you have for your best friend.

Harry let Ginny pull him to the table and he watched as Ron sat down next to a laughing Hermione.

Everything looked so perfect, so normal.

But, every family had it's secrets and theirs was no different. Harry caught Ron's eyes, and he felt it again, love. But this time a spark went along with it, the kind of love where all he wanted was to wrap his arms around Ron and never let go. The kind of love that made your heart hurt. The kind of love that can destroy a person.

And this love, all of the different kinds of love that he felt for all of the people at this table. It was so overwhelming that Harry had to look away. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hug all of them until he couldn't anymore.

In that moment he knew that he loved his life exactly how it was. He loved every part of it, even the secrets. And he knew that no matter what Ron said tomorrow, he couldn't give up his family. And he wouldn't give up Ron, either.


	9. Cobolt

**I felt this chapter should be sort of a filler...explaining some things and putting everyone's thoughts into perspective. To be honest, I'm not sure what is going to happen after this, although I DO know there will be many more chapters. I know I'm super slow at updating now that school has started, but I hope you still enjoy. **

**Reviews are sexy. **

**

* * *

**

_'How did you find me?'_

_'I know you, Ginny, sometimes I feel like I know you too well.'_

_'I'm glad you came.'_

_'I'm scared.'_

_'I know. But can I tell you something?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'It will be okay.'_

_'How can it be? I need you.'_

_'When I was a little girl, we had a dog named Lucy. I loved that dog more than anything in world. She was my best friend, she listened, she didn't judge, and her love was unconditional. One day, she ran away, or got lost and I felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest. Those next few weeks were the loniest of my life, I dreaded going to sleep and equally dreaded getting up in the morning. I missed her so much, I thought I would die. And you know what mum told me? She said, 'She'll come back, dogs always find their way home.' and the next day Lucy came home. I almost couldn't believe my eyes, but after I had lost all hope and thought I was never going to see her again, there she was. Sitting there, looking up at me with those big brown eyes and in that moment I knew that everything is always okay, and everyone always finds their way back to where they're meant to be. Can you believe me?'_

_'I'll try. I love you.'_

_'And I love you. Always remember that Hermione, no matter what.'_

_

* * *

_

Hermione Granger was not vain. As she studied the pale faced girl in the mirror, she couldn't help but realize that she hadn't seen her in quite a while. She looked at the pale brown eyes, the eyes that held so many secrets, so much love and so much pain. The green flecks in them, the flecks disrupting the unity, the peace. She loved those green flecks, those little bits of chaos that were constantly present in her life, even when Ginny was so far away. But that's were the chaos ended. Everything else about her was so plain, so normal. Her brown hair, her smooth skin, her dark eyelashes, her perfectly manicured eyebrows, the soft jawline that led to her neck. Flawless except for the small red spot directly under her left ear. She smiled, Ginny had been there. That one spot she had claimed for her own. Hermione's fingers found the spot and tenderly stroked it, wishing Ginny's lips were there once again. She sighed and looked away from her reflection, turning instead to the towel hanging on the wall. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself, turning now to walk back to her room.

Ron was there.

The urge to walk back to the bathroom was overpowering.

"Good morning" he said, his face betraying nothing, a complete stone wall.

"Morning" she mumbled, crossing the room to the closet, where she paused and looked back at him.

"What are you doing today?" She asked, not quite sure why she wanted to know, but suddenly realizing that this was Ron...one of her best friends and she hated what their relationship was becoming. She wanted him back, but not in this way, she wanted it back to when she thought of him as a brother. As a constant presence and support. As someone she could laugh with into the early morning, as someone she could share herself with, someone who she loved and never wanted to lose. She couldn't bear that she was beginning to dread him being in the same room.

"I dunno, probably something with Harry. Are you going out with Ginny?" She heard the catch in his voice, almost as if he wanted to laugh. He knew. Hermione knew too but she knew that the timing wasn't right for that particular conversation.

"Yeah." She answered, the irony was almost suffocating.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Ron looked genuinely interested, and for a moment, Hermione wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him. She wanted to tell him everything, she wanted his advice, she wanted to know how he felt about Harry and she wanted to know where everything was going to go from here. The moment passed as she realized that she could do none of these things, she had to wait and see how things panned out, or at least let Ginny make the decision. Hermione shivered as she realized this, it suddenly became clear that Ginny and Harry had full say in what was going to be done. They were the married ones, the ones with a child. Ron and Hermione were powerless.

She could almost feel the color fading from her face. She almost forgot that Ron was there.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff." She answered absentmindedly, the realization still settling in.

"Sounds fun" Ron said, looking concerned and slightly uncomfortable.

Hermione's eyes went to the closet, her hand reached inside and withdrew the first thing she touched. A yellow sundress. "Do you mind?" she asked weakly, the fabric feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Yeah, of course" Ron mumbled, evidently confused at the drastic turn their civil conversation had taken.

She heard him push himself off of the bed and the door shut softly a moment later. She felt like she was drowning.

She didn't know how she hadn't thought of that before...it's not like she thought that Ginny would just leave her and continue on with her life, but just the fact that she could if she wanted to scared Hermione so much that her whole body shook.

She couldn't handle that, not again.

She cradled the dress in her hands, letting her towel fall around her feet, she stared at the bright yellow for a moment before pulling the dress over her head. She knew that she just had to let things happen, but now that she had no control over the outcome, that task seemed much more daunting.

* * *

"We need to talk." Ginny's face was unreadable, her eyes downcast and her fingers knotted together. Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach, not this talk, please not this talk.

"Okay." she said, her words shaking as she allowed Ginny to lead her to the couch.

"I don't know what to do." Ginny said almost immediately.

"About what?" Hermione asked cautiously, her fingers knotting into the fabric of her shirt.

"No, no, it's not that kind of talk." Ginny said nervously, noting the color draining from Hermione's face.

"What kind of talk is it then?" Hermione asked, although she was sure that she knew the answer.

"About us...about Harry and Ron and about what the fuck we're going to do about it." Ginny's eyes finally betrayed emotion, deep, haunting confusion.

"Oh..." It was that talk. Hermione didn't even know where to start, or even if she had anything to say at all.

"I love you, right? You know that. But what about James, what about Harry? I love him too...not like I love you, but the same way that you love him. Like a brother, like someone I couldn't bear to lose." Ginny's face fell again, she looked completely lost.

Hermione of course, understood completely, having had the same realization only hours before. But, it wasn't the same with Ginny, her and Harry had a deeper connection, a child.

"But we're all in the same boat, don't you think that's going to make it easier?" Hermione knew that wasn't going to be an adequate solution, but it felt better than saying nothing at all.

"James..." Ginny said, and Hermione knew that this road wasn't going to be a simple one.

"James is so young though...lots of parents split up...and I'm his Godmother..." Hermione decided this angle wasn't helping, so she moved to Ginny's side instead.

"Look. I need you. I love you." Hermione took Ginny's face into her hands, looking into her confused eyes, trying to clear them. "I love you." she repeated, pressing her lips to Ginny's softly, sighing as she felt the response. It had to be okay, it had to. If Ron and Harry felt this way about each other there was no way that they could disagree.

When they broke apart tears were clinging to Ginny's eyelashes, making Hermione's heart ache.

"I love you so much." Ginny said, the tears finally overflowing and cascading down her face.

Hermione softly wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Then it's going to be okay." she didn't know what else to say, except what she knew.

"We have to talk to them." Ginny said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"I know." Hermione agreed, squeezing back, trying to take some of Hermione's confusion for her own.

Ginny smiled, that beautiful breathtaking smile that always made Hermione's face flush with pink.

"You're so cute when you blush." Ginny said, brushing her fingers across Hermione's cheek.

"Hopefully I'll be around for awhile so you can see it all the time." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes, a plea hidden there.

"You will be. No matter what happens, you will be." and she kissed her lover on the lips and with that it was a promise.


	10. Amethyst

**Shit happens.**

**Reviews are sexy.**

* * *

Silence is a funny thing. Beautiful in it's serenity, only one and one's thoughts to fill the space. And then it takes a turn, suffocating in all it's vastness, screaming with words unspoken and feelings unshared. The latter was the kind of silence filling Harry and Ginny's small living room, sucking all of the oxygen from the room, crushing it's four victims mercilessly.

James, being the little boy that he was, was completely undisturbed by the silence. Choosing instead to focus on untying and retying his father's shoes over and over again. A task, which unfortunately for the others in the room, required James to make no noise whatsoever.

Once in a while the air would be disturbed by a small sigh, or someone moving ever so slightly in their seat. Glasses raised to lips and lowered again, eyes downcast and fingers knotted together. Harry felt like he had gone deaf. He knew someone had to speak first, and he as he looked around, he realized that he was the one that had to do it.

He looked down into his firewhiskey, vowing to speak once he had finished, knowing the bitter liquid would give him the strength to start.

He took a sip, the burning almost a relief. He saw Ron do the same. He caught a small glance shared between Ginny and Hermione. He took another sip.

He cradled the drink in his hands, trying to piece everything together. How this would work...how this would affect their lives...how much he wanted to be with Ron and how much he loved Ginny at the same time. How that love had made the beautiful baby boy that was playing with his shoes.

He took a gulp, clearing the cup. He sat it down, his hands shaking, his eyes sweeping towards his son.

"James, why don't you go play upstairs for a while?" Harry's voice penetrated the silence like a shot gun, Hermione jumped and nearly spilled her butterbeer and Ginny looked up startled, but then almost immediately looked back down, her face draining of color completely.

James didn't notice any of this, because he knew upstairs were plenty of other toys that he could play with. He ran off, his feet pounding the steps a moment later. And then, silence again.

Harry took a deep breath. "So..." he started, letting the word hang in the air for a moment, everyone looked up, but Harry could tell none of them were ready for this. No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do. And worst of all, they all just wanted things to stay how they were, but knew that they couldn't.

"So..." Ron echoed, looking to Harry, giving him the floor.

"We all know why we're here..." He paused, catching Ginny's eyes, she looked away.

"Yeah, it's no secret..." Hermione mumbled, "But what are we going to do about it?"

Harry was relieved that someone else had spoken, it gave him the confidence to go on.

"Well, I think we all can agree that the best thing for James is if me and Ginny stay together. Or at least under the same roof." He paused again, choosing his words carefully, "But we also know that this thing...this thing that we're doing is only going to confuse him. Just like it's confusing us..." He trailed off, trying to find a solution in his jumbled thoughts.

"Can I say something?" Ginny's voice was soft and timid, she looked towards Hermione, "I love you, and I need to be with you." She stopped and looked at Harry, "Of course I'm putting James first, but I want to be with her, and James will be loved and cared for no matter what happens, you know that."

Harry nodded, "Of course he will, we all love him, but I also know that I want to be here for him, and I know that you do too Ginny, so, any ideas on how that's going to work out?"

Ron coughed, he opened his mouth, but then immediately closed it again.

"What, Ron?" Harry asked, everyone's eyes turning towards Ron. "Oh, it's nothing, go on" he mumbled, taking another swig of his firewhiskey.

"So, how awkward do you think it would be if we all lived together?" Hermione asked, there was almost a touch of amusement in her voice.

"Awkward." all three said at once, smiling, but at the same time knowing that would be their best shot.

"Too awkward to handle?" Ginny added a moment later, her face finally regaining some color.

"No." Ron said first, the word hung in the air, everyone smiled.

"No." they all agreed a moment later.

"Then, can this awkward gathering be over and we can figure out the details later?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone.

They all nodded, the tension immediately draining from the room. They all sagged into their seats.

Ginny looked at Hermione, taking her hand and squeezing it. Harry and Ron didn't notice, they were smiling widely at each other.

"Well, boys, see you at dinner." Ginny said, standing up and pulling Hermione up behind her. She smiled at her lover, and then at the boys, and with that, she whisked Hermione from the room, the front door banging shut softly a moment later.

And all Ron and Harry could do was laugh.

This was it. This was happening, and it could be a disaster or it could be perfect, all they knew was that they were puppets and this was something that they could not control.

* * *

Hermione had her head on Ginny's shoulder. Her eyes were half closed, but since they had left the living room, the smile hadn't left her face. Ginny was stroking her hair, her chest rising and falling slowly, the breath of someone totally at ease.

"I don't know how I can be so happy about this." Hermione said, her smile only widening despite what she was saying.

"I know, it's going to be so awkward." Ginny said, her smile also widening. "But, oh so interesting."

She pulled Hermiones face up so that she could look into her lover's eyes.

"All I know is that I'm going to be with you, and that's all that matters, the rest will fall into place." She lowered her lips to Hermione's, pressing them there for awhile before she leaned back into the chair, sighing contently.

"I love you." Hermione said softly, her eyes already starting to slip shut again."And I love you." Ginny kissed the top of her head as her thoughts once again drifted to her son, what she was going to tell him, if she should explain...if she should just let him fill in the blanks.

She looked down at the girl sleeping in her arms and decided that it didn't matter. James was going to be surrounded by so much love, nothing bad could possibly come of it.

She leaned back once again, letting everything slip from her mind except the beautiful woman she could now spend the rest of her life with. And with that, she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ron was pacing. He had been for the past 5 minutes. Harry looked up from his spot on the bed, following Ron's movements, only a slight look of concern on his face. It was mostly hidden by the huge smile on his face.

"Oh, sit down." he said a moment later, patting the bed next to him. "We should be celebrating, what's wrong?" Ron looked towards Harry, and frowned.

"How can you be so calm about this? We're moving in with your wife and her lover. This is...this is..." he trailed off, plopping heavily on the bed, his face growing more anxious by the second.

"Yes, but we all love eachother. They're all different kinds of love, but love all the same. It might be hard, hell, it might suck at times, but we're going to get through it. We're going to have a family. Unconventional, sure, but a family that loves each other, and a little boy and a beautiful baby to share it with. And, I love you. I love you more than anything. Isn't that worth something?"

Ron looked at Harry, his shoulders sagging a little. "It's worth everything" he whispered, a soft smile growing a moment later.

"See, there's that beautiful smile." Harry leaned over and kissed Ron, pulling him close and pouring everything he could into that kiss.

"Hey, it might even be fun." Harry said once he pulled away, he planted a small kiss on Ron's forehead.

"Maybe" Ron mumbled, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Just go with it, love" Harry said, lying down on the bed, Ron following him a second later.

"Okay." Ron said, shifting closer to Harry. "Whatever you say."

Harry smiled, he had a good feeling about this.


End file.
